The present invention relates to a carrier for rescuing patients, and more particularly to a carrier for carrying inpatients in high floors of an hospital building on stairs.
When a fire occurs in a high building, elevators can not be used for safety. Therefore, inpatients on high floors in a hospital building must be rescued by nurses and attendants thereof, descending stairs. It is difficult to quickly carry a plurality of inpatients by human power.